strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Engineer
This page is for the playable 'Engineer. Engie1.png|Appearance menu. SFH2 - Eng. Abilities.png|Abilities SFH2 - Armor1.png|Inventory SFH2 - Cus.Eng.jpg|Appearance menu. The Engineer.JPG SFH2 - Engineer.jpg|The Engineer About the Engineer The Engineer is a very versatile class, and is extremely effective in combat. His Assault Rifles are very powerful if used correctly, and he can support both his team and himself with mechanical killstreaks. Standing behind a Turret, blazing away with an Assault Rifle is what the Engineer does best. This soldier class was designed as a replacement for the SFH 1 Medic, but is probably more similar to the Commando in his Killstreaks and Skills. His moderate amount of health doesn't make him the strongest class, but Engineers are not to be underestimated. Many a Sniper has quailed at the sight of him laying down his Tesla Tower, and as Nathan once said, "Construction, or destruction?" Passive Skills [[Iron Grip|'Iron Grip]]: ''A strong grip on your weapon ensures best accuracy Iron Grip.JPG|Iron Grip Skill Adrenaline.JPG|Adrenaline Skill Repair Bots.JPG|Repair Bots Skill Efficiency.JPG|Efficiency Skill at all times. Aim is not decreased by Firing or Movement {but jumping will}. (Unlocked at level 2)'' Adrenaline: ''Increase your fire rate while being damaged. +15% Fire Rate when being hit. {Changed from 25% with the v1.5 update, around 14 hours after the game was released.} (Unlocked at level 6)'' Repair Bots: ''When injured, Nano Repair Bots repair your wounds, speeding up recovery. 4x Health Regeneration.'' (Unlocked at level 10) Efficiency: All gadgets are created with great efficiency, allowing them to be deployed quicker. Killstreaks require 1 less kill. (Unlocked at level 14) Killstreaks Battle Turret (4 kills): Deploy a Battle Turret to Battle Turret.JPG|Battle Turret Killstreak Combat Drone.JPG|Combat Drone Killstreak Tesla Coil.JPG|Tesla Coil Killstreak Rocket Sentry.JPG|Rocket Sentry Killstreak guard an area for 10 seconds. (Unlocked at level 4) Combat Drone (3 kills): A Combat Drone follows you and attacks enemies for 7 seconds. {Can stack multiple drones}. (Unlocked at level 8) Tesla Coil (4 kills): Damages nearby enemies and lowers their damage output for 15 seconds. Has very high health. (Unlocked at level 16) Rocket Sentry (6 kills): Deploy a Rocket Sentry to destroy everything in its vision for 10 seconds. (Unlocked at level 20) Primary Weapons Assault Rifles M4A4 Assault Rifle F2000 Assault Rifle XM8 Assault Rifle ARX 160 Assault Rifle Scar Assault Rifle Famas Assault Rifle AK 12 Assault Rifle QBZ 95 Assault Rifle SMGs AKS 74 SMG Bizon SMG Patriot SMG P90 SMG UMP SMG ACR SMG PDW SMG G36C SMG Secondary Weapons Kriss Kard Pistol PP2000 Pistol Desert Eagle Pistol Five Seven Pistol Beretta PX4 Pistol Automag Pistol USP Pistol M1911 Pistol P99 Pistol Raffica Pistol Glock 18 Pistol FMG9 Pistol MP9 Pistol Throwing Knife Pistol Wrench Melee First Blood Melee Katana Melee Shock Rod Melee Primary Attachments Assault Rifle Hallow Point Assault Rifle HAMR Assault Rifle Laser Sight Assault Rifle Heartbeat Sensor Assault Rifle FMJ Rounds Assault Rifle Loudner Assault Rifle Extended Mags Assault Rifle SMG Extended Mags SMG EMP Rounds SMG Incendiary Rounds SMG Nitrogen Rounds SMG Corrosive Rounds SMG Red Dot SMG Silencer SMG Grip SMG Armor Kevlar Vest Kevlar Vest.JPG|Kevlar Vest Armor Lvl 47 Superalloy Vest.png|Superalloy Vest Armor Lvl 33 Magnetic Shield.png|Magnetic Shield Armor Lvl 11 Aerogel Case.png|Aerogel Case Armor Static Exoskel.JPG|Static Exoskel Armor Oobleck.JPG|Oobleck Armor Lvl 11 Military Jacket.png|Military Jacket Armor Superalloy Vest Military Jacket Magnetic Shield Aerogel Case Static Exoskel Oobleck Armor Camos and Appearance Helmets *'Night Vision - ' *'Retina Display - ' *'Full Visor - ' *'Future Soldier - ' Bodies *'Mark IV Kevlar - ' *'Minimalist - ' *'Heavy Padding - ' Camos Army Drab (Tan), Oceanic (Blue), Urban (Red), Tundra (White), Vitamin C (Orange Polka Dot), Desert Storm (Khaki), Frozen Lake (Blue/White), Hot Lava (Orange), Digital (Black/White), Sting (Yellow/Black), Jungle (Green/Grey), Deep Blue ( Dark Blue), Blood Stained (Dark Red), GlobeX (Black/Dark Grey), Polka-Dot (Red/Yellow Polka Dot), Bandages (Brown/Light Grey), Patriotic (Red/White/Blue Splashes), Pretty in Pink (Pink/Purple), Glitch in the System (Green/Black), Hot Rod (Orange/Brown Fire Pattern. Quotes Character selection quotes: "Construction, or destruction?" - This phrase referrers to the Engineer's skill in constructing his mechanical Killstreaks, and destroying his enemies'. 'Let's get technical" '- Another reference to his building skills. The Engineer's technical ability can fix/destroy anything mechanical! ---- Back to Soldiers Back to Main